Konan: The Crimson Ninja!
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: I left the Akatsuki after my bestfriend let a really weak girl join. I was furious no they all want me to join again. I already have another person to accompany me on the things that I do. Why would I join them to join for world peace? Why would I give someone peace who doesn't want it? That the only question I have for them all. i still won't join never again. No Pairings decided
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have been thinking about this story for a while so enjoy. Let's get this goin'.**

Normal POV

The Akatsuki members were gathering inside of the meeting room. Apparently, Pein had something important to tell them.

"All members please take your seats." he said, all members did what they were told.

"I have found a girl that could be useful to us." he said taking out a sheet of paper with the girls info. Konan took it from him, and skimmed over it. Her eyes turned to confusion before she asked out loud.

"Leader-sama, how can this girl be any use to us? The only thing she's good at is healing. This is suppose to be an S-Rank secret organization. What are we suppose to do with her?" Konan asked passing the rest of the members the paper. They skimmed over it, but they all seemed to have different opinions.

"She could be some use she can heal our injuries." Pein said.

"And?" Konan asked him.

"Her healing abilities are at the top of any other village. I want her with us, and I will have her." he replied back. Konan sighed and shook her head, realizing that she didn't have a say-so in this anymore.

"Itachi, I want you, Sasori, and Deidara to go find this girl immediately. She should be near Kusagakure." he said leaving the rest of the members.

TIME SKIP

Itachi came back with the girl unconscious in tow. They took her to the meeting room, and sat her in a chair. Konan stood off away from the girl considering that she was weak. Soon, she started to gain consciousness again. She looked around not knowing where she was.

"Kira Mizuki, we want you to join Akatsuki. Will you accept?" Pein asked her.

"I am loyal to my village, I will not turn against them." Kira said. Konan rolled her eyes, she really didn't like this girl.

"Well, how about this. You either join or I kill you." Pein stated. She seemed to be contemplating her predicament. After a while she sighed, and nodded.

"Fine, I'll join. I'm basically getting forced into this." she said. Pein nodded his head, and closed is eyes.

"Well, I'll introduce all of the members. When I call your name step forward. Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu." he said forgetting Konan. She widened her eyes at him forgetting about her. She felt her fist clenching and unclenching. She took deep breaths attempting to calm herself. Kira looked up and noticed her.

"What about the girl?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Konan. Konan, would you mind getting her ring and cloak?" Pein asked her.

"No." Konan answered him walking out of the meeting room and to hers.

"What's wrong with paper bitch? She's actually acting like a bitch." Hidan asked Pein.

"I don't know. At least not yet." he answered. The members nodded and left the room.

"Here's your cloak, hat and ring." Pein said handing her everything. She noticed her ring was purple, and she nodded her head in thanks.

"I will have a member take you to your room." he said leaving out. Pein was leaving to check on Konan.

Konan's POV

I was in my room fuming. My _best friend_ purposely forgot my name. I glared at the wall standing there. I heard my door open and close, and I chose to ignore it.

"Konan, would you mind telling me your problem?" Pein asked me. I felt my fist clench again, and I turned around to face him.

"My problem? First, you let a girl who is super weak join the Akatsuki. Second, you purposely forgot my name. And lastly, you had the nerve to ask me to get her things like I'm some kind of bell hopper." I said glaring at him.

"Konan that's a pretty dumb reason to get mad at me." he said with no expression. I glared harder and my wings came out. I saw his eyes widened, before going back to his regular expression. I let my wings disappear, but my face was peeling paper threateningly.

"Pein, she gets in my way one time, I will kill her." I said to him.

"Konan, you kill her you're out of the Akatsuki." he told me, and then he walked out. I stood there stalk still. He would kick me out if I hurt that girl he would get rid of me? I chuckled bitterly, and decided that I would just have to get kicked out. We were at dinner, but I didn't eat anything that the girl cooked for me.

"Konan aren't you hungry?" she asked nicely. I glared at her, clearly showing her that I don't like her.

"I rather starve." I told her. She looked hurt, but I looked away not caring.

"Konan, can you stop already?" Pein asked me. I glared harder at him, and my face started to peel off.

"You want me to stop?" I asked glaring still. "Fine, I'll stop." I said picking up the plate and throwing it in the girl's direction.

"Konan! Stop!" he yelled at me. I glared and my wings come out, I glare at him. I got really close by his ear.

"Yahiko would be very disappointed in you. Nagato." I said before walking out. When I was in my room, I started to make up a plan. After hours and hours of planning, I decided that I would kill Kira and leave the Akatsuki. For days, I noticed how every night at 2:00 a.m., she gets a glass of water. That's when I will kill her, I looked out my window at the sky. Yahiko, I know you'll be mad at me that I stopped your dream, but this is not what the Akatsuki is about. I thought to myself.

TWO WEEK TIME SKIP

Finally, it was the night that everything will happen. I took off the cloak and put on a black body suit. I grabbed my black ninja shoes, and put my hair all in a bun. I took the paper flower off and set it on my bed. I grabbed my scroll with all my things, and put it on my side. I walked out and went into the kitchen, I saw no one was there yet. I opened the hideout's doorway, and waited for Kira to appear. I heard footsteps approach the kitchen, and I ducked down to hide. I saw it was Kira, and I waited for her to get all the way in the kitchen. When she turned the corner, I came out and stood in front of her. She looked startled that she saw me there, I smirked at her and then glared.

"Konan what do you want?" she asked me. I took out a kunai knife and held it towards her. She stepped back shakily, and I only stepped forward. As soon as she screamed I threw the knife at her, and made sure she was dead. I heard more footsteps and I moved to the door. I made it to the door waiting for the members to show up, I glared at all of them. Pein looked at Kira's body then at me.

"Konan, I told you that if you hurt her you're out." he said to me. I smirked hatefully at all of them.

"Gladly, _Nagato._" I said with a lot of venom in my voice. I threw the ring and cloak at him and jumped out of the hideout.

Pein's POV

Leader-sama, why did Konan call you Nagato?" Itachi asked.

"Don't worry about it." I told them.

"Then, what the fuck are we going to do about Konan leaving?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What about the two members that's gone?" Sasori asked.  
"I don't know." I replied again.

"Why did she even kill Kira, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled at them . "Look we'll deal with this tomorrow. Just go back to sleep." I said closing the hideout's doorway. They all went back to they're rooms and I went to mine.

My last thought's before I fell asleep were 'Konan, I'm sorry I treated you the way I did when the new girl was here please forgive me.'

**Okay this was a chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please read and review, and the next chapter will be a 2 year time skip.**


	2. Chapter 2:Back Again?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I thank the people who like this story. I will now continue it. Let's get this goin'.**

PeinPOV

It has been three whole years, since Konan left. It has been pretty quiet after she left, I guess its because of the hurt look on her face. I was in my office finishing some paperwork when I felt an unknown chakra presence in my village. I stood up and went out of my office, and went to the front entrance of the hideout.

"Members, let's go there is an unwanted presence in the village." I told them undoing the jutsu to our hideout. I jumped out and ran to the village with the members following me. The chakra presence had started to run faster towards the exit of the village, but I followed it out. We soon caught up with it, and saw it was a girl with long white hair and red cat like eyes.

"You think you can come into my village, and get away with it?" I said to them. The girl hissed at me, and took out a kunai knife. She was glaring at us, and she was ready to attack.

"Not yet Yuki. Wait a second." a new voice said. I looked up and saw a hooded figure.

"Were you responsible for this?" I asked the figure. Said person chuckled, and scoffed.

"Why of course. We need some supplies." the figure said.

"Show yourself." Itachi said to the figure.

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you, Uchiha Itachi?" the figure said to us.

"Show yourself now or you won't live long enough to even think about running away." I told the person.

"Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt too much." the figure said reaching upwards to the hood. The person pulled the entire cloak off, and I wanted to gasp but held it in.

"Konan?" I said cautiously. She looked at me, and glared.

"What?" she asked harshly jumping down from the tree. I wanted to step forward, but I stopped myself.

"Yuki come over here please." Konan said to the girl. She nodded and came over by her.

"Why would send her in there?" I asked Konan. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Must I explain everything? Okay, we were going back to our place. But we needed some extra supplies, I sent her in there and she came back with you people on her trail." she explained to us.

"You have became a real bitch, Paper bitch." Hidan said to her. She smirked at him, then glared.

"Yuki, you may use that thing on him." Konan said to Yuki.

"Yes, Konan san." She said she threw a kunai at him, but he caught it.

"Did you really think that this would hit an S-Rank criminal?" I said to them.  
"He actually fell right into our trap." Yuki said. She pulled the kunai away from his hand and it was a clear sticky substance on his hand. He looked at it, then rubbed his fingers together.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan asked them.

"You'll figure it out." Konan said. Hidan legs gave out, and he tried to move them but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Why can't I move?" he said. Yuki walked over and kicked him over with her foot. He glared at her, and she only glared back.

"Well, this was a complete waste of my time." Konan said sighing.

"Konan, I don't think _he _would like this." I said putting enfaces on the he.

"Well, _he _also wouldn't like you saying you would kick me out." she said to me. "Anyways Yuki lets go we're going home." Konan added on. Yuki nodded and walked next to her. Tobi reached out to grab Konan, but she quickly turned around out of his reach. She glared at him, then he started to groan in pain. Then, the groaning turned to screaming.

"What're you doing?!" I yelled at her. She stopped whatever she was doing and simply left. I looked at Tobi who was getting inspected by Deidara. While Itachi was seeing what was wrong with Hidan.

"Leader-sama, she made no direct hits on Tobi, but he's hurt. Pretty bad on the inside." Deidara said.

"We'll look at him when we get to the base." I said turning away. Konan I didn't know that I hurt her that much. I glared as I felt my anger rise, she hurt two of members. It just got personal, and I will take her down.

**Okay sorry have been busy, and if you love Itachi you will review. **


End file.
